After the Dark
by LakeyGirl89
Summary: Quinn & Puck come home after a 'date' Set after Journey


They both stumbled into Puck's room, falling about from laughing so hard. It had been a rough couple of months for the teens, and the first night they had actually enjoyed themselves for a long time.

The concert wasn't really Quinn's thing, but when Puck asked her to go with him she had surprisingly said yes, as she knew how much he liked the band and she had nothing better to do with her Friday nights. Since giving birth two months ago, she was just trying to focus on school and glee club in an attempt to blot out the pain and longing for her absent baby girl. Her nights were usually spent doing homework or curled up on Puck's mattress, crying, whilst he was 'out with the guys'. In truth, he only went out to give Quinn some space as he knew how hard all of this was on her - nearly as hard as it was for him.

Quinn took off her jacket and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her long, blonde hair had become damp and tangled from dancing all night, and she was wearing a little more make-up than usual in an attempt to make herself feel somewhat feminine. She looked strange, like a different girl, especially wearing the black halter-neck and tight jeans she had to borrow off her friend Brittany, as all she really owned now were frumpy maternity clothes since her parents had kicked her out. It would take some getting used to, going from being pregnant and boring to a normal teenage girl again, something she was only just beginning to look forward to.

Still goofy happy, they slumped down onto Puck's bed, exhausted from the nights events.

"I .. I had a really good time tonight … with you" Puck stammered nervously. He stared longingly into the eyes of the girl sitting feet away from him, on his bed. She was utterly beautiful. He wanted her so bad but he knew she just wasn't interested; she had so much going on in her life. He had never had feelings like this before until recently, and it scared him witless.

Quinn laughed innocently, staring back into his dark brown eyes, and then looking down uneasy. _What the hell is happening? I only agreed to go tonight as a favour, but we've had such a good time .. am I into him? Again? _

"Yeah, me too" she finally replied, smiling. _God, he is gorgeous. _There was a moment of silence as they sat there awkwardly.

"Anyway, we better go to sleep if we ever want to get up in the morning - this Saturday glee rehearsal business is a bitch" Puck grinned. He kissed her on the forehead and went to get up off the bed but Quinn grabbed his arm hesitantly. He looked back to see her gazing up at him, longingly. He remembered that look and it set his pulse racing.

He sat back down, edging closer to Quinn, who was gradually becoming hot and breathless as her heart thumped louder in her chest. Her face was so close to his, she could feel his breath. _What are you doing? _Quinn asked herself, as their mouths crept even closer. Finally, their lips touched, kissing ever so softly. The memories of that fatal night, almost a year ago, came flooding back to both of them causing the urges inside Quinn to become unbearable and she began kissing him harder, pushing him back onto the bed. Puck ran his hands over her soft, flowing hair, not quite believing what was happening. He had wanted this, wanted her, for so long but had put to rest the possibility of it, of 'them', ever happening again. Quinn began exploring up under his shirt, feeling his smooth skin as he cupped her face with his trembling fingers. _She's killing me _was the only thought running through Puck's head, smelling her sweet, powdery perfume as she kissed his neck. Quinn's good judgements had disappeared and she began unbuttoning his shirt rapidly.

"Wait … wait" Puck panted, sitting up a little.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Quinn responded, sounding hurt and embarrassed.

"No babe, not at all, it's just … I think we should take things slow, I mean – look what happened the last time …" He paused "I'm like … really, really into you Quinn … when I first saw you holding our baby in the hospital that day .." he trailed off, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I really like you to" she replied, wiping away his tear and letting out a sigh "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done this. I'm just so confused, since the baby went away I just need … affection, I guess"

"I get it" Puck reassured her, motioning for her to lye next to him on the bed. She took him up on his silent offer and lay next to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

After a while, she fell asleep, completely worn out, as Puck watched her adoringly. He kissed their only picture of baby Beth propped up on the bedside cabinet and turned out the light.


End file.
